


The Dirty Professor Fantasy

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a short film and he wrote the role of the professor with you in mind.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dirty Professor Fantasy

“Do you remember Otto?”

“He's a bit hard to forget. Didn’t he wear the same tee shirt for three weeks? It was the Beetle Bailey shirt with the dog on it. They share a name.”

“He washed it a few times.”

“Mmm hmm.” Alex nodded, contemplating the time he stayed with them. It made her shudder. 

Otto Kirsch was Alisha’s best friend. They had known each other most of their lives in Philadelphia and Otto followed her to Penn. He barely graduated…Alex wasn’t even sure how he got in. Then he went to New York on his own to pursue a writer and acting career. He’d made a few indie films that had cult followings but never really hit the mainstream. 

He came back to live with Alisha in DC for a little while after she graduated from Johns Hopkins and began to intern at GW. Otto was known for his lavish parties, his penchant for just legal guys and girls, and his family’s wealth. Apparently the Kirsches were loaded. They had two children and Otto always managed to stay in their favor while having no real job or goals. OK, winning a writing and directing Oscar was a goal but how realistic was it in his 40s with no movie career to back it up. 

For some reason, Alisha loved him. Everyone loved Otto…he was that guy. Unlike a lot of guys in his position, who would frown as soon as the cameras turned off, Otto loved life. He loved his life in particular. He wasn’t suited to be a proletariat he said once. He wasn’t born under that star.

“As long as you don’t tell me that he's coming to stay with us then everything is OK.” Alex cut into her omelet and looked at her wife. “Oh God, he's coming to stay with us isn’t he?”

“He's coming to the area. I think he’ll probably stay at the King George; Otto is nothing if he isn’t luxurious. But that’s not the best news.”

“Oh yay, tell me more.”

“I can hear the sarcasm from a mile away.” Alisha made a face at her. “I know Otto can be a lot to handle but…”

“He's your best friend and I always respect that. I let a man who didn’t change his shirt for three weeks stay in my house. If that doesn't prove, beyond all doubt that I love you then nothing will.”

“I love you too.”

“So, back to the best news.” Alex said.

“Otto wants you to play a role in his movie.”

“I'm sorry what?”

“He wants you to play a role in his movie.” Alisha repeated. “It’s a short film and he wrote the role of the professor with you in mind. He told me he held three separate auditions trying to find the woman just right for it when all along he could’ve come to the source.”

“Is this a porno?” 

“Sweetie, I love your body but…”

“Ouch.” Alex smirked.

“I'm just saying. Anyway, everyone knows Otto hasn’t written any significant porn since high school. Did I ever tell you that he used to print out anonymous erotic stories and slip them into select lockers? Then they’d go around the school like hot cakes. The administration tried to shut him down but never found out it was him. He’s a Penn Charter legend.”

“I'm sure his parents are thrilled that their checks went to such a valuable education.”

“He told his mother that story a few years back.” Alisha said. “Marjorie just laughed until she cried…you know she was always the cool mom.”

“Yeah.” Alex nodded. “I'm not an actress, Lish.”

“You should just take a look at it.” she sipped her coffee. “I mean even if you choose not to do it, how cool is that someone wrote a film role for you. He does have a degree in Cinema Studies and English from an Ivy League University. Also, he adores you.”

“I'm not at all sure of my schedule this week. I might end up on a plane. If I'm not then I will definitely read it. Are you sure he's not staying with us?”

“I'm sure. But I promised to cook him dinner at least once while he's here. I haven’t seen my best friend in two years. I think I'm going through just as much withdrawal as he is. And this last year in L.A. was really busy for him. Did you know he had a short at Sundance and almost made it to the Toronto Film Festival?”

“No,” Alex shook her head. “I didn’t. I guess I can say I'm glad that Otto seems to be focusing on something other than partying, sleeping, and theoretically being a working writer. He always seemed so opposite to you when it comes to ambition.”

“I wish sometimes I could be as laidback as he is.” Alisha said. “Maybe that’s why we’ve stayed friends all these years. We both give each other a little something when we’re together.”

“You better not be giving him too much.” Alex pointed at her wife with her fork.

“Ooh, Alex made a funny.” Alisha smiled. “I should warn you though, Otto knows about the BAU. So be prepared for a barrage of questions that you surely won't answer. Just have a little patience. He’s seen _The Silence of the Lambs_ one too many times if you know what I mean.”

“I get it.” Alex nodded.

“I'm so excited that he's coming. The last time we saw each other, we met up in Berlin. We went crazy. I don’t think I slept for two days. Combine that with jetlag and it’s similar to the lost weekend. I told him if he ever showed anyone those pictures I would disown him.”

“What happens in Berlin stays in Berlin.”

“Exactly.” Alisha nodded. “I miss him.”

“I know you do.”

“I missed a lot when I was away. I was doing great work, and I loved it…I love it. Sometimes it sucks though that the whole world went on without me. Not that I expected it to stop I just…”

“Expected it to stop.” Alex finished her sentence.

“I guess what I should say is that I never expected to miss so much. That’s an unrealistic stance though.”

“We all have unrealistic stances when it comes to certain things. You're home now. And even if you aren’t here to stay, you can gather up more good memories to have when you leave again.”

“Are you trying to get full possession of our bathroom?” Alisha asked.

“We have two bathrooms.”

“True. OK, nevermind. Do you want more coffee?”

“Is the Pope Catholic?”

Alisha waved for the server and pointed to their coffee cups. This was their weekend, there wasn’t going to be any work. Both knew that could change in the blink of an eye but they had their fingers crossed. It started with sleeping in and having brunch out. After brunch they’d probably head to the bookstore for browsing and buying. 

Tomorrow evening Alisha bought tickets to see the Minsk Ballet perform at the Kennedy Center. In between that time there would be couch cuddling, talking, shoe shopping, at least one movie, lovemaking, wine drinking, and anything else they could squeeze in. A few days to themselves were a precious commodity. Alisha tried to hide her excitement about it but it was impossible. Alex was pretty happy herself.

“You think we could find some time for shoe shopping today?” Alex asked as she added creamer to her coffee.

“Yes.” Alisha nodded. “This weekend is going to be so perfect.”

“Don’t say that. That’s usually when one of our phones goes off.”

“You're right. This weekend is going to suck.”

“Here's to a few more sucky weekends.” Alex held up her coffee cup.

***


End file.
